Hit Comics Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * Doc Vaughan * Ah Choo Adversaries: * Monte, getaway driver * Monte's unnamed partner * Consul Yogoda * Yogoda's bodyguards, Kurach et.al. * Tokoyan saboteurs Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = George Brenner | Penciler2_1 = George Brenner | Inker2_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle2 = Ghost of Flanders: "The Theft of the Scouting Plane" | Synopsis2 = The Ghost must take on a monocle-wearing Nazi-style foreign spy named Hans Sheink. Sheink's gang's insignia is a capital "X", and it operates at least two modern warplanes of its own. They force a new Navy scout plane to land, 40 miles from Metropole City, and steal it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hans Sheink ** his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Metropole City Items: * Vehicles: * New Navy scout plane | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker3_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle3 = Hercules: "The Pipeline Saboteurs" | Synopsis3 = Caption: "The one-man Axis-buster Hercules plows under a heap of sabotage, proving again that one free American can beat ten dictator-bossed aliens." Joe shows up at an oil-pipeline construction site, dressed in his super suit, and asks for permission to help out, gets it, and starts laying pipe. Bad guys try to stop him, but he stops them. A crane operator drops half a ton of iron piping on Hercules' head; he shrugs it off. No concussions for him. A volley of bullets bounces off Hercules' body. "A little playful shooting I can understand ... but tossing axes around is not ethical!" Hercules gets run over by a large construction tractor, but flips it over with one kick. In the end the saboteurs are out of energy and ideas and under arrest. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Brock * at least a dozen other saboteurs Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler5_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker5_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle5 = The Red Bee: "Ratznestski the Car Crook" | Synopsis5 = Caption: "Terror of the rats who swarm through the underworld, the Red Bee, in reality Rick Raleigh, assistant to the District Attorney, tackles a vicious racket where human lives come second to a bloody dollar." At his office, Rick Raleigh meets a very angry young lady named Valerie Ransome, who wants the D.A.'s help in regard to a stolen car that she had bought. She tags along and involves herself in the case way more than is appropriate, and participates victoriously in the fisticuffs as well. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * District Attorney Hawkes * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Adversaries: * Ratznetski, a crooked used-car dealer ** his two henchmen Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Red Bee's bright red motorcycle with sidecar | Notes = * Stormy Foster: "Tokoyan Sabotage" ** Stormy Foster can punch his way through a solid steel door, and can tear thick steel bars out of a sturdy cage. He can't catch a car going 70 mph. He can dodge machine-gun bullets. ** The Great Defender is konked unconconscious with a rifle butt, the first known concussion of his career. ** Poking the Great Defender with a narcotic-loaded hypodermic needle has the effect of reviving him back into the fight. ** The Great Defender uses a hand grenade to wipe out at least one Tokoyan soldier; his body count is now at least 5, and probably significantly higher. ** Military Transport authorities recognize The Great Defender on sight and let him borrow a speedboat with no questions asked, so he's already established a favorable reputation. ** In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, Kampfland, Latavia, Nordicha, North Germany, Romania, [[Hit Comics Vol 1 19#Synopsis for Stormy Foster: .22Tokoyan Sabotage.22|'Tokoya']], Tuvania, and others. * Ghost of Flanders: "The Theft of the Scouting Plane" ** The Ghost of Flanders' only weapon is a bayonet, which he throws with deadly accuracy. * The Red Bee: "Ratznestski the Car Crook" ** On page 3 of this story, Rick Raleigh gets punched unconscious, from behind, and on page 4 he is knocked out by a scalp-grazing bullet. These are the (at least) 9th and 10th concussions of his career. * This issue of Hit Comics also featured: ** Betty Bates, Lady at Law: (The Phony Private Detective), by Al Bryant ** Bob and Swab: (San Pedro Shore Duty), by Klaus Nordling ** Strange Twins: (The Burma Road Bombers), by Jerry Iger & Alex Blum ** Lion Boy: (Liberating the Lion Cubs), by Merton Holmes & Henry Kiefer ** Don Glory: (Shipyard of Saboteurs), by Toni Blum & Arthur Peddy | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #19 entire issue * Hit Comics #19 index entry }}